Gilgamesh (Fate Series)
1= |-| 2= Gilgamesh is a recurring character in the Fate media franchise, and the main antagonist in the Fate route of the visual novel, Fate/stay night. He is one of the Heroic Spirits that takes part in the Fourth as well as Fifth Holy Grail War, being a Servant of the Archer-Class. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Algol vs Gilgamesh' (Complete) *Apocalypse vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) *Gilgamesh vs Beatrice *Demitri Maximoff VS Gilgamesh (By Commander Ghost) *Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple) *Doctor Doom vs. Archer/Gilgamesh (By Palantian) *Frieza vs. Gilgamesh *Gilgamesh vs. Ganondorf *Goku vs Gilgamesh (By WarpyNeko930) *'Griffith vs Gilgamesh' (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Gilgamesh vs Hilda *Kratos vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) *Kuja vs. Gilgamesh (By Shadow7615 & Fedora Lord Para 348) *Magneto vs. Gilgamesh (By AgentHoxton) *Sephiroth vs. Gilgamesh (By ArachnoGia) *'Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh' (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) *Solace vs Gilgamesh *Vegeta vs Gilgamesh (By Cropfist) *Vergil VS Gilgamesh (Abandoned) *'Gilgamesh VS Yukari Yakumo' (Completed by DealySinner28) Battles Royale *Gilgamesh vs. Frieza vs. Xemnas (By Fedora Lord Para 348) With the Fate/Stay Night-verse *Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Ares (DC Comics) *Bayonetta *Black Adam (DC Comics) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Dracula (Castlevania) *Elsword *Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy II) *Enel (One Piece) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) *Gill (Street Fighter) *Godou Kusanagi (Campione!) *Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jedah (Darkstalkers) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Lord Boros (One Punch Man) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Mewtwo (Pokemom) *Mifune (Soul Eater) *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill Ia Kill) *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sinbad (Magi) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) *Teridax (Bionicle) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *Yhwach (Bleach) *Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) *Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) History Known in legend as a demi-god, two thirds human, Gilgamesh is god-king of the kingdom of Uruk and ruled from his city in ancient Mesopotamia. As a child, Gilgamesh favored divinity over humanity, befriending Enkidu when he found the god spying on him and dueling them to a stalemate. After Enkidu's death, Gilgamesh searched for the Herb of Immortality to store it in his vault. After claiming it and stopping off at a spring, a hungry snake absorbed the energy from the herb, making the root useless for Gilgamesh's use. He then lived the remainder of his life as the King of Uruk, unable to revive his deceased friend. After his death, he made a deal with the Holy Grail to become an Archer-class Servant during the Holy Grail Wars, gaining various titles such as the King of Heroes and the Oldest King due to his status as the hero in one of the oldest legends in human history. During the Fourth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh is summoned as the servant of the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka whom he found to be a hindrance to his agenda. Thus, Gilgamesh finds a more suitable Master in Tokiomi's assistant Kirei Kotomine and convinces him to murder Tokiomi to form a pact. While Gilgamesh did not win the Fourth Holy Grail War officially, due to Kiritsugu Emiya having Saber (Fate/Stay Night) attempt to destroy the relic and Kotomine causing the fire that consumed Fuyuki, he is briefly absorbed by the grail's muddy contents which is the essence of Angra Mainyu. In the aftermath, exposed to the Avenger's All the World's Evils, Gilgamesh emerges from the mud in full physical form and bides his time for two decades before the Fifth Holy Grail War begins. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Gilgamesh *Alias: Oldest King, King of Heroes, Wedge of Heaven *Height: 182cm *Weight: 68kg *Age: Over 5,000 years old *Master: Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night), Tokiomi Tohsaka (Fate/Zero), Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order), Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) *Likes: Himself, Power *Dislikes: Himself, Snakes *Qualified Servant Classes: Archer, Caster, Rider, Berserker Weapons and Abilities Gate of Babylon *His Noble Phantasm *Contains many weapons and treasures *All weapons in the vault are Noble Phantasms and their prototypes *There are so many that he doesn't know all of them *Supposedly contains the root of all knowledge *Mainly fires his weapons from the vault It contains: *Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, which is a golden key sword that can open any door with a lock and block attacks. Also summons Ea *Caladbolg, the spiral sword which can be used as an arrow *The demonic sword Dáinsleif *Durandal, the indestructible holy sword *Ea, which is his unique Noble Phantasm, ranked as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm once fully charged *Enkidu, another unique Noble Phantasm that binds the opponent, getting stronger the more divine his opponent is *Gáe Bolg, a spear that can target an opponent and pursue them with deadly precision *Gram, the demonic sword modeled after Caliburn and capable of killing dragons *Harpe, a scythe capable of killing immortal beings and inflicts permanent wounds that will only heal naturally *Houtengeki, the halberd that can be used in any way once mastered *Merodach: The Original Sin, the sword that inspired both Caliburn and Gram *Vajira, an arrow with electrical properties *Vimana, a flying contraption capable of traveling at the speed of thought Unnamed weapons * Auto-Defensor, which are discs that intercept attacks at high speeds and are capable of firing small lightning bolts * An axe, scythe and scimitar that are able to change direction if the opponent isn't hit by them * A defensive armament which protected him from the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon * A golden axe * A golden drill with spinning sword blades * Golden armor that's capable of taking hits from B rank attacks. It also increases his resistance to magic and protects him against petrification * A golden lens that allows him to see targets at a long distance * Lightning without form * Weapons that were equipped to Vimana, such as machine guns and nuclear warheads * Mirror shield that easily repels strong magecraft * Retrieval Noble Phantasm that allows all of his weapons to return to the vault, no matter how far they travel * Ship of light, which travels at light speed * Sickle that renders magical enhancements and projectiles useless * Sickle that drains magic energy and deals damage while passing through armor and flesh, though it doesn't do any physical damage * A golden lance used to stab opponents * Spears that can pierce through mountains * Golden swords which are similar to Enki, which is possessed by the Archer in Fate/Prototype * An invisible sword * A long sword that killed a dragon * Swords that can pierce through mountains * Swords and hammers larger than the average person * Sword of ice that freezes the space it cuts * A three-edged sword capable of attacking the opponent in an unguarded position Abilities * Super strength * Increased speed * Skilled manipulator and tactician * Flight * High divinity * Enhanced eyesight * Advanced swordplay (Not on the level of expert swordsmen) * High durability * Magic resistance * Immune to petrification * Clairvoyance that can reach parallel dimensions and distant futures (Child and Caster versions) Feats * Destroyed Alexander the Great's Reality Marble with minimal effort * Could've destroyed Sakura from the inside if he wasn't devoured quickly * Within the Moon Cell, he is not restricted by a Class container, giving him complete access to his abilities in life * Easily killed Medea in the Fifth War when the other servants didn't even manage to injure her * Was able to withstand the curses of the Holy Grail * Overwhelmed Heracles by himself with his many weapons, when Archer and Saber working together just barely managed to take one of his lives * Inflicted notable damage on Gilles de Rais's Tentacled Abomination and likely could have killed it had he decided to place in the effort. * Ea's move: Enuma Elish, is capable of destroying the world when fully charged * Even when Enuma isn't fully charged, it can destroy a building at the minimum and is even capable of destroying a reality marble. * His eyesight is better than the Archer's of the Fifth Holy Grail War, exceeding his 400 meter vision * His reflexes are phenomenal, being able to react to Saber when she moved an inch towards the Grail * Outmaneuvered Lancelot using Knight of Owner on a fighter jet with Vinama * His Noble Phantasms can be launched with such accuracy and speed that they must be blocked as a result to avoid injury * Could fire hundreds of swords from the Gate of Babylon * Matched Enkidu in combat to a draw after three days of fighting, a living Noble Phantasm made by the gods able to kill Divine beings and capable of matching the Gate of Babylon and befriended them. * Killed Gugalanna, the Bull of Heaven with help from Enkidu, which was the most powerful Divine beast at the time. * Qualifies as a candidate for the Grand Caster title, placing him among the likes of Merlin and King Solomon. * Held back Kingu in Fate/Grand Order as Caster, despite Kingu being more powerful than Enkidu and Gilgamesh not being as powerful as he was as Archer. * Helped kill The Primordial Mother Tiamat (Beast II) in Fate/Grand Order, one of the Seven Evils of Humanity which are a threat to the existence of humanity as a whole just by virtue of existing. Weaknesses * Ridiculously overconfident and arrogant * Won't become serious unless his opponent proves themselves worthy ** Will not bring out Ea unless he deems his enemy worthy of even seeing it * Refrains from "wasting" his treasures from the Gate if he deems the matter too trivial for his attention * All weapons in the Gate of Babylon except Ea can be used or copied by others, though they will inevitably return to the vault. * Enkidu is specifically designed to restrain Divine opponents like servants with a god's lineage or blessing, rendering it as simply a tough chain when used on Human enemies. * Because he possesses so many weapons, he has only mastered the use of a select few unique to himself. * Attacks that function similarly to Gate of Babylon and can outpace it are capable of matching it and possibly overpowering it (ie. Unlimited Blade Works, Enkidu's Transfiguration) * Reliant on mana supply to remain in the physical world, although Independent Action allows him an extended lifespan without a master and no longer requires this since he reassumed a fully human form. * Died of overwork once Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demigod Category:Fate Characters Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Royal Combatants Category:Scythemen Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Combatants